Inner Demons
by pinayflava90
Summary: He was a spy. But he wasn't for them. The tip of his wand was stabbing through her skin. "Any last words, Mudblood?" Oh Gods, he really is going to do it. Hermione closed her eyes before murmuring in defeat,"If anyone is going to kill me, Im glad its you"


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA OF THE STORY!**

**A/N- Here's something i wrote because I'm bored and I can't fall asleep... hope you like my first ever one-shot!**

**BTW! I RECOMMEND NOT TO READ THE REVIEWS UNTIL YOU FINISH THE STORY BECAUSE SOME REVIEWERS LEFT SPOILERS...  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tap, Tap, Tap..._

"I know you're here, Mudblood."

Oh gods, no...

_Tap, Tap, Tap..._

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

Hermione gripped her wand tightly until she felt her knuckles ache in protest. A tear of sweat from her forehead cascading down to her eyebrows, as she felt her panic increasing with fear. Slamming her back flat against the wall to hide, she tried to calm her heavy breathing as she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer until it suddenly stopped.

... Stopped?

Hermione stiffened.

Where's the footsteps? Why did it stop? Wha-

"I thought I saw that big bushy head of yours, Granger."

Hermione whirled around with a startled scream, finding herself face to face with the tip of a lit wand. Her eyes lingered to the light for a second longer, until it traveled to the hand holding it, to the person who owns it. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of those recognizable striking grey eyes.

Those striking grey eyes that are now glaring at her coldly and menacingly.

But why?

But he was missing for a few days already! What's he doing?

And wasn't he supposed to be on _her_ side? Sure, they were never the best of friends, still hurling insults and harmless hexes at each other, but what is this?

Wasn't it just a few weeks ago when she, Harry, Ron, and Draco were at the dining table trying to play a civilized game of cards made by the Weasley's while awaiting for the next mission?

"Malfoy." Hermione whispered, "What are you doing? Where have you been? Please-

"Shut up, Mudblood." Draco snarled, poking her neck with the tip of his wand. "Poor pathetic Granger. Caught by the big bad Draco Malfoy."

... What?

Hermione raised her wand towards him, but felt the wand from her hand disappear out of no where.

"Nice try, Granger." Draco smirked, lifting his other hand to reveal her precious wand.

Hermione swallowed hard. Still confused and frightened. "Give that back, Malfoy."

The corner of his lips turned upward into another snarl. "I don't think so, Granger. Where's Potter and Weasley, huh? Shouldn't they be hear to save your ass as usual?"

He dropped her wand and stepped on it until they both heard the cracking broken sound.

"Draco, what are you doing? You've been missing for days, we thought something happened to you!" Hermione cried out, "Please, if you're being controlled right now I know you can fight it. We need you. Harry, Ron, and-

Draco barked a cold laugh, interrupting her. "Oh Granger, did you honestly think that I was truly fighting for Saint Potter and that buffoon of a Headmaster?"

The silence of her gave him the answer.

He flashed her a smirk. "I must say, when father told me I had to gain your lots trust, I thought it was going to be a tough one. But who knew a few words, some false Death Eater whereabouts, and me pretending to be some poor sodding boy who was lost and cursed, would make you lot welcome me with open arms?"

Hermione felt the betrayal stab her heart with each words pouring out of his vicious mouth. This whole time, he was on _their _side.. the Dark side. And he had used her and her friends.

"H-how could you?" Hermione whispered, still stunned with the information.

At the very beginning when he first entered their headquarters, she was very reluctant to believe him. But all those times of sitting outside, staring at the stars, and exchanging soft comforting words, made her think that he really was a changed man who was lost... Merlin, he even saved her once during a mission!

"I know you hated me but I thought we were on the same side, Draco? I thought that-

"You thought what?" Draco snapped, digging the tip of his wand deeper into her skin. "You thought that I actually cared for you and your bloody Order? You, a Mudblood-

"But you got along with everyone at the Order-

"You are so naive, Granger." Draco sighed softly. "I did what I had to do to gain your trust."

She tried to reach for him, but felt his wand stabbing her.

Hermione felt the tears forming in her eyes. "Stop this, please. Voldemort is dead, the war is over, why are you doing this? This isn't like you!"

"You don't know anything about me." Draco growled, "Because of people like you, our name has been corrupted. Because of people like you, mother has no home and father is living in Azkaban."

"He deserves it!" Hermione shouted, anger finally flooding through her.

Draco's face contorted with rage as he raised his wand between her eyes. "You've no idea how long I've waited for this, Granger."

Without warning, Hermione smacked the wand from his hand and made a run for it.

"Mudblood!"

She could hear him letting out a string of curses as his rapid footsteps followed hers. Hermione didn't dare turn around, as she continued to run through a maze of things in hopes of losing him.

Gods, where did things go wrong?

She felt betrayed, angry, and hurt. Draco lied. He was never on her side. All those comforting conversations of a brighter and good future were all lies. How dare he?

"You've no where else to go, Granger!" She could hear Draco shout somewhere behind her. "I've charmed the room so you can't come out!"

Damn it!

Hermione could feel her heart racing as she pushed herself. She could feel her legs beginning to ache and her lungs were starting to fail her.

No! She had to keep pushing herself! She made a promise to the Order that she, Harry, and Ron would rid the Wizarding world with horrible Death Eaters through justice. How could she fulfill her promise if she's dead?

Oh gods, Harry and Ron! She hoped they were okay. Focus, keep running.

Her mind kept racing through her brain, that she didn't see one of the broken furniture on the floor. One of her foot caught on the wood, making her yell out in surprise as she painfully tumbled down on the floor.

Whimpering, she pushed herself up and ignored the sharp pains on her ankle as she continued on to crawl to a hiding place. Once settled, she gingerly lifted her jeans and stifled her cry as she saw her ankle beginning to swell. Damn, if only she had her wand with her.

She glanced down at her watch and sighed. Right now, if the others are doing what they should be doing, they would be back at head quarters or arresting more former Death Eaters. Images of her best friends flashed through her mind. She really wish they're okay.

"Hello Mudblood."

Hermione gasped and looked up to see Draco smirking at her.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" He asked conversationally, his eyes scanning her until they landed on her wounded ankle. His expression darkened. "Never knew you were in such a bad shape, even running causes you injuries."

"Piss off!" Hermione shouted, wanting nothing more than to grab his wand and stab him.

The hurt from his betrayal was coming back.

It hurts.

How could he?

She truly and deeply trusted him.

Even cared for him...

Draco interrupted her thoughts by letting out a dramatic sigh and wasted no time on pointing his wand at her. The expression on his face was scaring her. It was as if he was all too ready to just say the two magic words and end her life.

"Enough of this." He said, glaring at her. "Any last words, dear Mudblood?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Is he serious?

"Please, Draco..." She whimpered, scooting away from him.

He smirked, taking a step closer to her. "I love hearing you beg."

He's going to do it. He's _actually _going to do it. He's going to kill her. The heartbeat of hers increased abnormally and the sweat from her face was drenching the sides of her hair as she stared into those striking gray eyes of her will-be murderer.

Those striking gray eyes that she had secretly admired.

Hermione felt ashamed.

This whole entire time he spent with the Order, she tried her best to ignore those stupid, torturous, and horrible feelings towards the man standing before her. But the more he stayed with them, the more she grew to love the man she thought he had changed to become.

Yeah...

She grew to love him. Jokes on her, though. Everything he had said to her were all lies. They were all just part of his plans...

Hermione closed her eyes, not even caring that a single tear had been released.

Gods, she hoped he would end her with the Avada spell because she can't stand for this humiliation. If this were some other former Death Eater, she knew they wouldn't waste any time with _Crucio_ or some other intense tortured spell. Draco would just end it right then and there on the spot.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him for a while before sighing with defeat.

Suddenly, she's _glad_ Draco will be the one to end her life.

"Well?" Draco snarled harshly, breaking her thoughts. "Got anything else to say, you filth? Want me to send a message to dear Potter and Weasley?"

Yeah, she's got something to say. She closed her eyes again and murmured, "Alright, Draco."

"What?" Draco snapped, "I can't-

"I said, alright!" Hermione shouted, her eyes shot open to stare at him. "Alright. Just... get on with it."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco continued to stare at her but frowned. Why is she staring at him like that? As if she had.. given up?

No.

The Mudblood should be fighting still! It's much more fun that way...

Before he could utter a word, she suddenly lifted her hand and cried out, "Wait!"

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "What now?''

"Can I say something first?" Hermione asked nervously. It was now or never. Either way, he was going to kill her anyway, right? Might as well tell him. "I'm glad it's you."

Draco stilled.

"What?" He asked harshly, "What's me, Mudblood?"

Hermione lifted her chin up and stared at him. Determined to appear braver than how she felt. "I'm glad you're the one who's finishing me."

Draco stared back at her for a few seconds before taking a step back. What the hell is she saying? She shouldn't be glad! She should be scared! Angered, he lifted his wand and pointed it towards her again.

"Why?" The question left his mouth before he could stop it.

Hermione shrugged. "If - If I had to be killed off by someone, I rather have it be done by the hands of someone I had trusted and loved."

There. She said it.

"So," Hermione continued in a rush. "I'm glad it's you."

Draco couldn't believe his ears.

What the fuck is Granger talking about? He just couldn't understand! His palms were already sweating and he suddenly felt a lump on his throat.

Fuck, it feels as if something heavy is pounding against his skull. He took a step away from her, hoping it would help the racing of his heart.

He couldn't understand it, but for some reason this all felt... familiar?

"What?" Draco whispered again, staring at her as if she was some creature he had never seen before. He doesn't understand...

Hermione, who was witnessing the confusion and anger in his expressions, gave him a small nod before leaning back. Her head fell back with a _thump_ against the wall and sighed.

"I'm ready now." She told him.

And she is. She so is.. She's ready to be reunited with her parents and friends, she's ready to be gone from this world full of anguish and war. She's just ready for all of this, she doesn't care anymore.

Harry and Ron will be fine. They're happily married to the ones they love. Harry's got Ginny and Ron's got some french woman. Hermione's got this. She knows they're doing well on this mission, unlike her.

"Granger..."

Hermione's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. It sounded broken and it scared her. She saw him looking at her still with those wild eyes, but only this time he had his wand lowered. He just simply stared at her.

Hermione frowned. Why isn't he doing anything?

"Malfoy-

"I can't." Draco whispered, his eyes giving out a haunted look.

It was like Dumbledore all over again. He can't. He just can't! He fell to his knees, whimpering as he continued to study the Muggle-born in front of him.

He's starting to remember things..

"Granger-

Immediately, she was by his side. She gently grabbed his face so she could see him clearer and asked, "Draco, what's wrong?"

He glanced down at the wand in his hand before quickly glancing back at her.

It was there, that she saw it. The tiny hint of fear and vulnerability in his eyes. But it's as if something else is trying to overcome it, because his eyes were starting to go back to it cold and murderous stare.

Hermione gasped. Draco - _her_ Draco - is still in there, somewhere.

What if...

Hermione took his wrist whose hand was holding the wand and slowly lifted it up so the tip was pointing where her heart was.

"Here." She whispered, "Go on, Draco. Just say it. It's two simple words."

Draco let out another scared whimper.

"It's okay." Hermione continued on, "It's what you've always wanted, remember? Your father would be very proud of you."

That made him snap.

"Stop." He said harshly as he lowered his wand again. "Stop it-

"Why?" Hermione asked, lifting them again. "C'mon, Draco. I-

"STOP IT!" Draco shouted, dropping his wand and lunging himself away from her as he grabbed his hair as if something was inside his head. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, please-

And then suddenly, his actions ceased.

His face morphed back into that cold and blank expression he had worn earlier. He slowly bent down to pick up his fallen wand and turned to look back at her.

Hermione felt a weight on her chest.

Whatever is controlling him is winning. And she'll be damned if she will let that happen.

''I love you, Draco." She said, hoping that would stop him.

It did.

He looked like he was in battle with himself again.

"Shut up, Mudblood." He growled, raising his wand again.

No, she's not going to let the Dark Side take him away from her... Now that she knows the real Draco is inside, she's going to do whatever it takes to break whatever is inside, fighting against him.

"_Stupefy_!" Draco cried out without warning.

Hermione screamed but quickly moved out of the way. "Draco!"

"You're nothing but a Mudblood!" He roared, looking wild as he continued to fire curses after curses at her.

"Stop it, something is controlling you!" Hermione cried, "You're with the Order! We-

"Stop lying!" He growled, "_Crucio_!"

Hermione gasped as she missed the unforgivable. Gods, her Draco would _never_ do that to her..

"Please, try to remember! When you saved Ron from Greyback! When you told me that I was the most infuriating witch you've ever met, but you smiled at me when you said that!" Hermione cried out, hoping he would understand. "But I knew I fell in love with you when I saw you saved that little Muggle girl from Nott!"

His eyes looked troubled again but he still only gave her a smirk. "Bye, Granger."

Hermione cried out in desperation, "Draco, please! Stop! Wake up, Draco, _please_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Draco shouted.

Hermione closed her eyes and screamed and screamed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She wasn't supposed to be screaming... Hermione's eyes flew open to see that Draco had his wand raised but it was aimed above her head towards the wall.

She cried.

The tears streaming down her face as she realized that her Draco did hear her and that he was fighting his inner demons. But, to her horror, he looked like he was being tortured.

"Hermione!"

She whirled and felt the heaviness within her lifting. Harry and Ron was staring wildly between her and Draco, their arms poised and ready as they aimed it toward the former Death Eater.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron cried out, running towards her but keeping his sight on Draco.

"Don't do anything!" She screamed, "He's not himself, I think the curse he told us before he joined the Order is controlling him!"

"Then he can't be trusted!" Harry shouted back, ready to throw a curse.

"Harry, no!" cried Hermione.

"Granger," Draco suddenly whispered, catching their attention.

Ignoring her friends protests, she hurried towards him. "Draco, please, you can fight it-

"I can't." Draco said harshly, but his face showing no malice. "Father did something to my mind, Granger, I don't know what. He mind-fucked my mind, Hermione- I just know it's making me want to kill you and I can't, Granger-

"Shh," Hermione whispered, "I love you. You can do this."

"I can't." He whimpered, closing his eyes as he felt another attack coming on. "Hermione, I can't."

Without thinking, she grabbed his face and kissed him. She could feel the tension on his body as he tried to hold himself together. But to her great pleasure, he was kissing her back.

"Come back to me," Hermione murmured. "I need you, Draco."

"Leave," Draco whispered against her lips. "Leave me, Granger."

"No!" Hermione cried, "Please, don't leave me, Draco, please-

She could feel the smug smirk against her lips and couldn't help but be reminded about the egotistical Draco from their years at Hogwarts. She smiled back.

She felt him give her a few more soft kisses until he opened his eyes to look at her. He smiled and leaned down again to place a few more kisses on the corner of her lips down to her jaw.

"Just to let you know, Granger, I fell in love when you punched Weasley in the face for me."

He let go of the wand in his hand as he caressed her face. She knew he was still trying to fight whatever was within him, but this felt so good and normal.

Suddenly, new sets of footsteps was being heard and Hermione felt him stiffening. Next thing she knew, she found herself being roughly pushed away from him.

"Potter! Weasley! Get her away from here now!" Draco shouted as the footsteps were growing closer.

Harry and Ron wasted no time and grabbed Hermione by the waist.

"No!" Hermione shouted, kicking and slapping as she tried to escape from her friends grip. She turned to look at Draco again, "Draco! Come on, come with us!"

Before Draco could answer back, the door was pushed open to reveal more former Death Eaters.

"We have to go!" Ron shouted to Harry.

"They're getting away!" One of them said as they rushed towards them.

"Draco had let them go!" Another said, grabbing Draco by the neck and pointing their wand at him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "Apparate us now!"

"No!" Hermione screamed, staring at Draco.

He stared at her back with a sad defeated smile on his face, quickly mouthing _'Good-bye, love_' until she felt herself being Apparated away.

But not until the last minute when she saw that wretched green light had over powered him, that she knew it was really good-bye.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"I love you."_

_"Mmm."_

_"Aren't you going to say it back?"_

_"Why? You know how I feel about you_, _Granger-_

_"It's still nice to hear you say it."_

_"Fine." Draco sighed dramatically. "I love you too, you sodding bint."_

_Hermione smacked him in the arm._

_Draco smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "It's time."_

_She frowned and shook her head, burying her face against his chest. "No."_

_He sighed as he ran his hand through her hair. "Love, you need to wake up now."_

_"You'll be gone-_

_"No I won't." Draco scoffed. "I'll always be there, Granger. I'll be there when you dream again. It's time now. Wake up."_

_"No-_

_"Hermione, wake up." Draco whispered, "Hermione-_

"Hermione, wake up!"

Her eyes flew wide open and was greeted with the faces of her best friends.

"Hey," Ron whispered softly. "You alright?"

She nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"Mum said breakfast is ready."

"Okay." Hermione sighed.

Ron nodded awkwardly before finally leaving her in peace. Sighing, she laid her head back down on the pillow as she stared at her ceiling.

The dream felt real and wonderful. But that's all they were.. just dreams.

After his death, more former Death Eaters were caught. It wasn't until every single one of them did Hermione finally felt at peace.

It took her years til she went back to her old self again.

That doesn't mean she forgot about Draco. She can never forget him. He did saved her, after all. And he's always there visiting her in her dreams, making sure that she never forgets.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**lame i know. dont be too hard on me this is my first one shot..  
><strong>

**Even if you favorited this for some reason, review and give me some ideas or tips for future references or let me know if you hated it or liked it hahaha**

**REVIEW REVIEW xx**


End file.
